cybertronian_empirefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Equipment Part 2
---- Transportation: *'Bodyslider Transport:' Through the Dan program in his techno-organic system, The Union can transport themselves anywhere across space/time and reality. Even across other realities if need be. By accessing the Dominus Objective's data hub, the warping apparatus is enabled prerequisite pinpoint transport coordinates of exactly where, when, what timeline and in which reality the user needs to get to and at the precises second in which to act upon the mission directive set out for it's handlers. ---- Simulator of reality - The device is in the form of a black ball, soaring near the owner and allows you to create illusions. *'Arcee:' A veritable coded syntelect born out of the psychic imprint of Shinji's and Dan's cohabitation, as well as being (something like) a composite of the save over programming pertaining to other such mechanical intelligence's utilized by cable and various X-Men in the past, such as the Professor of Graymalkin, Belle from his Avenger days, Prosh of the Celestial Ship, Danger the evolved program of old X-Men training facilities and the various iterations of Cerebro spanning all the way back to it's creators origin; the first founding X-Men. The Arcee system has vast computer interactive relay ability, being able to enter and access any technological operating system remotely with little to no interference whatsoever. Being a sentience in and of itself, she/it also expresses human emotion, mainly desire and lust, and longing for understanding and interaction with her master. *'Cavorite Crystals:' Much of the self powered facilities Unity creates from his own techno-org flesh are self-sustained thanks to the infusion of Cavorite. Which are tailored to absorb, amplify and redistribute the natural ambient energy from simple visual light, to wind friction generated kinetic energy and even draw straight out of the very air itself to power any and all of his facilities as well as strengthen his tech designs. *'Dominus Objective:' Direct cyber link to the world wide info-net stemming across universes and realities. The Dominus Objective once stood as a stand in to Shinji's telepathy in the event his mind was ever shut down and he needed to ascertain understanding about a world he was visiting; it could also save and backlog his psychological imprint in the event that his body were ever to be destroyed. Capable of generating and regrowing a perfect carbon copy of the original Shinji should he ever parish, allowing his astral self to upload into it in the event of his demise. Normally it simply acts as a personalized sentient internet/Wi-fi connector he and others can always jack into for information and universal study facilities to catalog and read up on the adjacent realities one wishes to go too. When utilized more practically, the Objectives data mining abilities can also be made into a powerful arsenal all its own. Taking the info of a study subject, like a tank and how it's constructed; in order to fabricate it out of digital engrams which materialize down to every individual nut & bolt into the real world for ones personal use. Other uses include harnessing and controlling digital energy as lethal dematerializing pulses which sheer through all known forms of matter & energy. *'Cone of Silence:' A reality transitional displacement apparatus which makes it's users appear as phantasms while studying and observing adjacent universes. Both with the aspect of actually visiting said universe without actually having to interact within it in fear of detection by any Breach Sensitive equipment. It is a meta space/time displacement apparatus which wraps its users within a thin layer of malleable reality which phases their quantum signature in and out of sync with the rest of the surrounding universe. To that extent they are not bound by the laws or rules of said realities one visits, enabling them to retain their powers or other unique proclivities in dead zone verses where the laws of physics aren't as flexible in other existences. This reality sheathe which masks the user from the prying eyes of the masses or the Cosmically Aware can also be weaponized. Using it as the ultimate shield and spear in which Dan can bend his piece of the continuum around a target to entrap them pocket space reality they can control. Otherwise it also makes for the ultimate shield and spear, in the literal sense. A focused skein of trans-reality energy can slice through the very universe itself, while a protective sheathe of quantum energy blocks all known forms of attack, be it by matter and/or energy of any kind, including magic based. *'Cerebro-Spike:' Technology he procured from a fringe parallel timeline. Shinji had procured, studied and replicated the micro compressed mutant detection HUD technologies created for ingestion by a psychic mind. Once consumed, Unity could track and file any and every mutant signature pinging on his visuals from across any multitude of realities. Along his travels he would continually implement new technologies from different timelines, dimensions and alternate universes towards improving the Cerebro-Spike technology to better determine not only a mutants power. But probabilistic s predict how or in what ways the timeline around them would change causing their powers, personas and place in the future of said same mutants he's tracking to change. Making strategically sound predictions of how they will effect their universe and the multiverse as a whole. Nano-clothing - Clothing consisting of nanobots one micron in size. Clothing may not differ from ordinary (but much stronger) or exosuits with different weapons. Also, clothes, in view of Shinji’s abilities, may also have magical abilities. *'Gray outfit' - Sportswear in gray. It has a Absolute strength and durbality Its like Tank Armor. Shinji uses her in everyday life. *'Dark outfit' - Normal clothing is dark in color. Shinji uses her to pretend to be a villain. *'Titanium armor' - Armor made of titanium and equipped with various technological devices: energy shields, blasters, exoskeletons of various purposes, an invisibility generator, etc. Necklace of Summon - a necklace in the shape of a crystal, of an indefinite form, in which energy is visible. It gives its owner the ability to call powerful forces. Shinji uses it for astronomical attacks and the call of armies. Pendant compass - A pendant allows the wearer to move around the current universe and between them. *'Lighthouse'- A crystal figure in the form of a lighthouse. It helps Shinji to navigate between universes. Mystically enhanced Semi-Organic Battle Armour: An unbelievably advanced suit of semi-organic, self-generated, techno-magical battle armor that he can summon, shape, mold, and retract at will. Originating as a simple, yet undeniably alien and otherworldly "second skin", Shinji's armor has since adopted numerous magical and technological implements gleaned from multiple cultures from throughout the multiverse, adding to its inhuman nature. Shinji's high-tech exomantle operates in a similar fashion to a Klyntar, and can even act independently, but still acts according to its master's telepathic will. * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton: Shinji's armor functions and morphs similarly to how he does, his suit provides the young leader with an endless array of symbio-technical appellation's that he can use to capitalize on his much enhanced physiology. Not to mention the endless technological resources he has on hand from across realities as well as his home reality. His powered armor is polymorphic to match his own limitless shapeshifting abilities; able to morph weaponry, armor, equipment and advanced aviary apparatus to bolster his natural flight or fight capabilities. The technology in his costume has vast adaptive augmentative abilities which both further bolster the protective qualities it has for its wearer as well as the hosts physiological powers and/or abilities. ** Symbiont CasteNode Production'':' Shinji's symbio-tech can asexually procreate technomagical spores which harvest the ambient particle materia around them in order to grow and spread into full grown klyntar like mass with which Shinji can fabricate larger and more prolific symbiotic constructs he can control to better augment his powered armor with. Each and every individual component bred and spawned by his exo-armor is an identical functional replica of his original T-O armor, but many of which serving different purposes other than attribute enhancement and wireless techno-mechanical interfacing. The Modules act as a separate extension of the armor wearer themselves, with every piece of which serving as additional function programming to further enhance his suits weaponry, armor, equipment and overall functionality while taking differing shapes and/or forms. *** '''Mecha: The modules can conglomerate over his own armor carapace to build a giant mecha around it with a vast arsenal of superweapons capable of sterilizing whole planets or realities. *** Vessel: He can reformat his extra-chassis into a trans-reality warp ship with which to traverse the timestream and the multiverse with. *** Basepoint: Shinji can even create massive megastructures which can simulate faux environments equivalent to inhabitable worlds or entire realities which can be piloted and manned as a mobile fortress. * Modular Exo-Frame: Technology from an endless depot of worlds, both from his home dimension and across scores of alternate universes. Some of it's most prolific pieces of upgrade equipment include technology from the Celestials and the Progenitors on top of the Raptor Android technologies of the Shi'ar combined with the meta-adaptable Planetary Operational Defense System armor created by Ex-Nihila. This coupled with the self augmentative technology of the Super-Adaptoid makes Shinji's armor chassis one of the most powerful cyber armors ever conceived. ** Datasong: Through the Raptors unique form of radio-telepathy; Shinji's armor can absorb, process, project and share knowledge and information withheld on it's system and project it directly into the minds of others along a radio wave readout transmitted along the EM Spectrum. Enabling its use as a multi-way radio receptor to communicate with other parts of his armor as well as with multiple peoples across multiple worlds all at once, through it Shinji can also access the memories of others and store them within the billions to trillions of microscopic orgamite data storage units within his armor. Each and every individual cell of which shoring up information from countless worlds across his universe and the multiverse as well, this also enables him to streamline his Hyper-Cosmic Awareness in order to keep it from overwhelming his mental state. Combining his natural accelerated probability reading with the suits onboard Tachyon Transmitters & Probability Generators to aid in his divining multiple possible future outcomes for every given coarse of action undertaken. This feature can also double as a omniversal translation device for the wielder, for while the Raptors regularly use this feature in order to subvert the conscious minds of Amulet hosts thus enabling the natural A.I. to overtake the body of the holder. Which acts as a battery for the android itself, Shinji can interlink the brainwaves and thought patterns of other beings. To compartmentalize their thoughts for the purpose of perpetuating a universal gestalt through which the wearer and countless other races can commingle their hearts and minds. This also enables a form of cyberpathy that allows him to interface with any/all forms of technology on a mental level, giving both Shinji as the king of space as well as the people who make a profitable venture off an Extremis derived iteration of the datasong for day to day life in his reality; from operating common utilities like TV, vehicular transport and telecommunications to physically upgrading and augmenting themselves with transorganic bioware with a simple data realization download. *** The Perch: There is a special pocket dimension within Shinji's armor that acts like a cloud store for all important forms of information, which acts as a cloistered memory zone held within the hive mind created by the Datasong. All known digital minds whom share & pool their experiences and mental engrams of themselves can store any and every bit of personal and experiential information within this secluded zone for later use. New information is encoded there bit by bit most every day even when the good king is outside of the universe, meaning he carries a little bit of his peoples personalities within his being everywhere he goes. TBA.